


Your cardigan is losing its smell and its breaking my immersion

by cluecumber



Series: Spencer and Luke but they meet 7 years earlier [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting, boy band hair reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluecumber/pseuds/cluecumber
Summary: Spencer and Luke being cute in person and over text
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Series: Spencer and Luke but they meet 7 years earlier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Your cardigan is losing its smell and its breaking my immersion

Spencer spent a good ten minutes searching for the book he was meaning to show Jj before realizing he had left it at Luke’s apartment. Before he left his apartment, he got a text from Luke.

_ Luke: Hey is there a purple dog toy somewhere around your apartment? _

_ Spencer: Let me check _

_ Spencer: Yeah, want me to drop it off? _

_ Luke: Please _

_ Luke: Also you left your books here _

_ Luke: And your cardigan _

_ Spencer: I’ll be right over _

Spencer got to Luke’s place, returning the dog toy and grabbing his book before kissing Luke goodbye. He walked as fast as he could to the barber shop, he didn’t want to have to cancel again. But he did make it on time, and when asked if he wanted the usual trim he said, “Actually can you make it a little shorter, but not too short?” They nodded, and got to work on his hair. Forty-five minutes later, he paid for the haircut and tipped the stylist before waving goodbye. While on his way to work, he got a text from Penelope about an urgent case. Spencer walked through the glass doors, looking at empty desks. He looked up to see the conference room was already full of his teammates. He rushed up the walkway and quickly took a seat next to Hotch.

“Oh hello.” Jj hummed. Hotch turned to him, “What’d you join a boy band?”

The team had laughed and Spencer answered with a confused, “...No?”

Jj told them everything about the case, and Hotch told them wheels up. Everyone grabbed their go bags from their desks and met on the jet.

_ Spencer: We’ve got a case in Mississippi  _

_ Luke: Aww, I was gonna make you dinner tonight _

_ Spencer: Sorry, how’s about dinner when I get back? _

_ Luke: Of course _

Spencer smiled at the messages, before opening up the manila folder and going through the pictures again.

Spencer sent Luke his regular ‘Good Morning’ text, not really expecting Luke to answer since he’d usually be in the middle of his run by then.

_ Luke: Good Morning _

_ Luke: What are you guys doing _

_ Spencer: We just set up at the police department _

_ Spencer: What are you doing _

_ Luke: Roxy got sick this morning, so I stayed home _

_ Luke: Now I may or may not be wearing the cardigan you left and imagining you here _

Spencer melted.

_ Spencer: Aw how sweet _

_ Luke: Shut up _

_ Luke: Hurry up and catch this guy, your cardigan is losing its smell and its breaking my immersion _

By the fourth day, they had their unsub in cuffs. By that evening they were on the jet home.

_ Spencer: I’m on my way home _

_ Luke: Good, hurry or I’ll fall asleep _

_ Spencer: I’ll try to tell the jet that _

An hour and a half later and the jet was on the ground. The team grabbed all their things and drove to the bureau. They were all dead tired, but Hotch blessed them and told them to get some sleep at home, and finish their paper work tomorrow. Spencer was offered a ride home from everyone, but declined, assuring he had a ride that wasn’t the subway. Spencer got on the elevators last, checking his phone. 

_ Luke: I’m here _

_ Spencer: On my way down _

Spencer got off last, watching as all his friends got into their own cars before searching for the familiar green car.

“Woah, what happened to your hair?” Luke asked as Spencer threw his bags in the backseat.

“Oh I got a haircut before we left for Mississippi .”

“Huh, I like it.” Luke ran a hand through it.

“Thanks, Hotch asked if I had joined a boy band with my haircut.”

Luke started laughing, “Oh that’s a good one!” Spencer smiled.

“C’mon, I think I was told I would be receiving a nice dinner with my nice boyfriend.”

“Alright alright, let’s go home.” Luke intertwined their hands and drove off


End file.
